Unexpected Rendezvous
by For-the-Lolz
Summary: Rose had never been one for one offs. Especially one offs with her sworn enemy. So why was it she was constantly waking up next to Scorpius Malfoy?


**I've been considering this since chapter three and I have made my desicion. I don't like where the story is going and I have lost intrest in finishing it. I have decided that instead of leaving it unfished on my account that I would instead revert it back to being a oneshot. I like it better this way. Thanks for all your support and sorry to everyone who wanted to know what is going to happen next.**

Rose had never been one for one offs. Especially one offs with her sworn enemy. So why was it she was constantly waking up next to Scorpius Malfoy?

How did this keep happening? They had been verbally sparing for nearly six years and never had it led to this. One minute they'd be fighting; the next he'd have her pressed against the wall in a frantic lip lock. And then she would wake up here, in his bed. Rose reminisced to the first time it had happened, at the beginning of this year, their seventh and final year.

"_Your hair's looking especially ugly today," said the irritating drawl Rose had come so accustomed to in the past years. The voice of Scorpius Malfoy. _

_Rose knew she should have been used to his hurtful comments by now, but for some reason, they still stung. Especially the ones about her looks. _

"_What do you want, Malfoy?" Rose asked, irritated. All she wanted was to go back to her dorm and sleep. She had been working in the library for nearly four hours, preparing for her N.E.W.T.S. _

"_Well, no need to be testy. I was just walking. I am allowed to do that you know. This is a public place. I was planning on having a nice quiet walk until you came along and ruined it."_

_Rose was angry. "I have just as much right to be here as you do, Malfoy, and for your informati-"_

"_Actually, since you are uglying up the castle and I am improving its overall attractiveness, I actually do have more of a right to be here. No one wants to run into someone as hideous as you while their walking."_

_Rose could feel her eyes filling with tears. She knew she wasn't good looking, but she had never thought she was _that _ugly. _

"_Bugger off," she muttered tearfully before turning to leave. _

_And then it happened. _

_She had barely even taken three steps before he grabbed her arms, spun her around, and began snogging her senseless. And she had snogged him right back. Before she could even register what was happening he had one hand up her skirt, and the other up her blouse. She didn't really know why, or how, she did it but she somehow managed to unbuckle his belt and unzip he jeans. _

_Soon enough he had whipped out his cock, pushed aside her knickers, and began fucking her up against the wall of the third floor corridor._

Rose had been convinced that she had been possessed by a demon that made her fuck him. But eventually, after they had gone through this process several times, she had realized that she was just messed up in the head.

Scorpius' voice interrupted Rose's thoughts.

"You mumble in your sleep. Did you know that? It's actually quite endearing. If you don't stop, I might just be interested in keeping you around."

Rose turned around to face him. He was propped up on one elbow, staring down at her. And he was looking gorgeous. He was so fit, with that six pack, and… Rose quickly snapped out of it.

"Do you often observe me while I sleep?" Rose asked.

"You tend to thrash. It keeps me up. And so I have nothing better to do than watch you."

Rose's cheeks heated up at that.

"I apologize for my annoying sleep behavior."

"I don't find it annoying. I just told you I find it endearing. It's cute."

"Well, I ask that in the future, you don't stare at me while I sleep. Wake me up or something."

"Why would I do that? When you sleep you're so innocent. If I woke you up, you'll just yell at me again. Because, in case you haven't noticed, you're not really a morning person. Also, your statement insinuates that there will be a next time."

"A slip up," Rose said sternly. "This time was just a lapse in judgment."

"You've been having a lot of those; forty three lapses in judgment, if I'm correct. Which I always am, by the way. Care to make it forty four?"

Rose mumbled something about not wanting to make his right hand jealous.

She sat up and looked around the room for her clothes. She always wondered how it was that she ended up in his room. The first time they would shag, was always against the wall of whatever corridor or room their fight was in. And then miraculously, they would end up in Scorpius' room, where they would tear each other's clothes off and proceed to shag at least twice more before passing out for the night. Rose was grateful to Scorpius having his own room, even if he did only get it because he's a complete snob. She really didn't want people to think she was a total slag. She had only had sex once before this whole Scorpius thing. She was practically the opposite of a slag.

Another thing Rose could never understand was how her clothes ended up where they did. They were always strewn about the room. Her bra was hanging off the canopy of his four poster bed, her shirt, tie, and shoes were in a pile by the door. Her skirt was about three feet away from the bed, and her knickers… well they were where they always ended up. Right under his pillow.

Rose made to get out of bed, but Scorpius' arms looped around her waist and pulled her back down.

"Malfoy let me up. I need to get changed."

"You don't _need_ to do anything except lay here with me."

It was odd that he was protesting her leaving. Usually she would slip out unnoticed or he would wake up and start yelling at her, after which she would gather all of her clothes and storm out of his room, naked. Never before had he tried to… cuddle with her.

"Let. Me. Up."

"I won't." Rose swore she could hear the smirk on his face.

"Malfoy, I need to get back to my dorm."

"It's not even three yet."

"What if one of the girls wakes up and notices I'm gone?"

"They never have before. Just lay down. You barely slept."

Rose sighed and let him pull her down to him. She settled herself against him. This whole cuddling thing was actually quite comfortable.

"Have I ever told you how pretty you are?" Scorpius whispered. Rose assumed he was joking.

"No, you've been too busy focusing on how ugly I am; like my frizzy hair and my buck teeth." She could feel Scorpius stiffen. They laid in an uncomfortable silence for a long minute.

"I'm sorry." The two words were so soft, Rose almost didn't hear them. She turned to face him.

"Are you really?"

"Yes." The look on his face was simply sad. He certainly looked sorry. So sorry, that Rose almost believed him. Almost. But then she remembered that he was a Slytherin.

"No, you're not."

Scorpius sighed.

"You're beautiful."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Then why have you been telling me I'm not?"

Scorpius was silent for a moment. He looked like he was in pain.

"It hurt you know," Rose sighed. She couldn't believe she was telling him this. She had always promised herself that she would never let him know how his words affected her. "Every time you called me ugly, it hurt more and more. Somewhere along the line, I started to believe it."

Scorpius opened his mouth to speak and stuttered out something incoherent. Then he closed it and stared. Finally he opened it again.

"I've become my father," he said in a disbelieving voice, while staring at some random spot on the wall.

"How so?" Rose asked.

"I'm doing the same thing he did in school. Hurting the things I want."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rose asked.

Scorpius suddenly looked at her. "You were right. You should go."

Rose wanted to protest; she wanted to yell at him. But something about the way he looked made her stop. She got up and dressed in silence. Just as she reached the door, she turned towards him. He was lying there, curled up on his side. He looked pathetic. He was shaking slightly, and it made her wonder if perhaps he was crying. She almost went over to find out if he was and comfort him. Almost. But then she remembered he was a Slytherin. And Slytherins lie.

**So, this has been rolling around in my head for a while, but I finally got around to writing it last night. I originally wanted it to be Draco and Hermione, but after some consideration, I decided that Hermione probably wouldn't do that, and went with Rose and Scorpius. **

**Reviews are appreciated. **


End file.
